


the troubles of twindom

by twotwentyonebbakerst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotwentyonebbakerst/pseuds/twotwentyonebbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that Richard Brook is a pushover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the troubles of twindom

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> This absolutely just popped into my head. I've had this headcanon for a while, so I decided to just... get it out.

Richard Brook is an average guy.

In fact, he is rather _particularly_ kind-hearted.

Seriously, though. Besides his acting dreams, quirky parents, and… well, frankly disturbing twin brother, he can hardly bring himself to hurt a fly. He checks the ground for snails, and carries an extra umbrella or two in his inside coat pocket in case it rains and some poor souls are caught unaware.

He gives directions happily to tourists, even electing to step into a cab with them and point out what they need to know. He always pays rent on time. He always asks his waiters how they are doing.

Yes, Richard Brook is a rather nice fellow.

Which really brings to mind the question of why all bad things happened to good people.

“My name is Rich Brook… I’m the storyteller!”

Strangely enough, Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective extraordinaire, doesn’t believe him.

And neither does his too-close-to-be-best-friend-too-separate-and-in-denial-to-be-boyfriend/partner, John Watson.

There are plenty of ways this interaction could go, Rich realizes. 

_He could give his twin brother up._

He doesn’t particularly want to do that. He curses himself for it, but he’s (if it hasn’t been made clear already) a rather kind soul, and he refuses to give up his kindness for one murderous sibling he’s had the misfortune of being identical to for his entire life. Mum and Dad may shake their heads and tell him to toss his brother in a river— but that doesn’t mean he will.

_He could pretend to be his brother._

No. He’s not stupid.

_He could run._

This, unsurprisingly, isn’t a brand new option. Being brothers with Jimmy Brook provides far too much opportunity for that (Sorry, James _Moriarty_ , as he’s constantly reminded on the obligatory holiday phone calls and cards— really, though, what a ridiculous choice. There are many better options in the world to choose from if he finds his name that unbearable, and Sebastian, James’s alarming boyfriend-yet-not-boyfriend, agrees wholeheartedly).

Secretly, of course. James has an awful temper, and if that wasn’t evident enough in their childhood, it was certainly reinforced when Rich called during one of his little schemes.

-

__

“Hello?”

“Jimmy?”

A sigh of irritation. “Yes, of course it is. What do you want?”

Rich frowned, tugging on his tie in agitation. “You could be nicer, Jim. There’s no need to be so mean.” Silence, and Rich pinches the bridge of his nose. “That poster you sent that one actor is here, and signed and all—.”

“Say that again!” Rich opened his mouth hotly, because, seriously. Rude. “Say that again, and know that if you’re lying to me, I will find you and I will ssssssskin you!”

Rich rolled his eyes and silently asked the heavens why he had such an alarmingly ridiculous family to deal with. “What even are you talking about?”

Silence. Rich pursed his lips, waiting. A bird swept outside his window. He admired its wingspan.

“So if you have what you say you have,” Rich masked a cough, glancing down involuntarily at the poster. The actor was shirtless, a frozen smile on his face and a messy signature scrawled across the bottom reading Hey, Jim! Nice to see you’re a big fan! I see what you did there with the bombs and the people— but it’s not particularly smart to joke about those things, right? Post office is pretty harsh. I appreciate it, though! Keep your nose clean! ”I’ll make you rich. If you don’t, I’ll turn you into shoes.”

Rich groaned. “Jim. Just come pick it up, alright?”

-

In the end, Rich chooses to run. He pulls out his phone as he legs it out a window, (hoping that Sherlock and John resolve their deep, underlying sexual tension and that John doesn’t whack his head against the windowpane on his way down like he has just done— Sherlock, the genius, will certainly notice, but John seems prone to falling in the tall detective’s presence) and dials his brother’s number. It cuts to voicemail.

“Jim,” he practically growls, ducking behind a building and picking up and returning a crying little girl’s doll, “You’ve got a lot to answer for.”

He pauses, turning into an alleyway as he thinks of a way to get his brother’s attention.

“And— and—- and. No more signed posters for you.”

Let it never be said that Richard Brook is a pushover.


End file.
